Escrito nas Estrelas
by Botan Minamino
Summary: Tudo o que aconteceu entre duas pessoas diferentes, e como elas chegaram ao que são hoje. Juntos. DH


Esclarecendo: Well, vocês já estão escolados né? Harry Potter não me pertence, senão Draco e Mione seriam um casal oficial. Essa fic não é U.A. Só narra fatos visto de uma forma diferente.

Dedico essa fic para a minha amiga Mayara. Por mais que ela nem vá ver no site e sim na minha casa, é sempre legal botar uma dedicatória.

Escrito nas estrelas

Tem gente que acredita em destino.

Sim, isso é comum.

Incontáveis os seres humanos que acham que tudo na vida já estava definido.

Principalmente no amor.

É, todas aquelas baboseiras de alma gêmea e coisa e tal. Uma pessoa destinada a nos encontrar.

Vendo por esse ponto _ela _seria minha alma gêmea. Aff... Se soubesse desde o começo que de todas as pessoas do mundo eu ia me apaixonar justamente por ela, preferia ter nascido homossexual. Ok, eu não queria ter nascido homossexual. Mas que foi complicado foi.

Mas partiremos do principio. Não do principio de quando eu nasci e tal, porque isso é chato. Não vou fazer uma autobiografia. Vamos da parte que interessa. Alias, falando em parte, vou pular muitas porque não sou exatamente paciente. Mas chega disso e vamos logo.

Eu sempre fui a copia perfeita de meu pai. Meus cabelos loiros, quase brancos, refletem o prateado da cabeleira dele. Seu rosto fino e seus olhos frios são iguais aos meus. Apesar de tudo somos diferentes na personalidade. Embora isso fosse facilitar muito as coisas, não tenho nem metade da crueldade dele. E não me orgulho disso. Seria tudo mais fácil, como eu disse, se eu pudesse simplesmente ser um comensal da morte. Afinal era isso que mandava meu _destino. _

Consciente de minha posição, eu ingressei em Hogwarts. Odiando desde o principio o diretor da escola, que se tornaria um lar para mim. Dumbledore era meu inimigo, assim como todos os justos, nobres e leais que povoavam aquele colégio.

Encontrei meu eterno rival. Até hoje, quando nos sentamos juntos á mesa ele ainda se lamenta de ter entregado sua grande amiga ao malvado sonserino. Harry Potter logo fez amiguinhos e seguidores, se tornou popular como eu me tornava na Sonserina. E dentro daqueles amigos, havia dois que eram especiais. O pobretão do Weasley que é outro que não aceitou totalmente o fato de eu e ela estarmos juntos. Aquele ruivo sempre me atrapalhou muito. E havia Hermione. Finalmente falo dela

diretamente. Bem, quando a vi pela primeira vez, quero dizer, realmente a enxerguei, parada, dois passos atrás do Potter, com uma expressão de profundo desagrado manchando o rosto envolto por cabelos cacheados e rebeldes, não senti nada parecido como uma "corrente elétrica" percorrendo meu corpo. O tempo não parou, não me pareceu de forma nenhuma que ela era "aquela". Não chegou nem perto da paixão a 1ª vista que sempre esperam que aconteça. Alias, passou muito longe disso.

_- Ninguém te perguntou nada, sua sangue ruim. _Ofendi ela. Da pior maneira que um bruxo pode ofender alguém nascido trouxa como ela. Todo mundo sabia disso. Observei, com muita satisfação a face dela se encher de surpresa e susto e rapidamente ganhar uma coloração vermelha. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e ficou claro que ela ia chorar. Aquilo não me afetou.

Começou bem. A Granger, que claramente não gostava de mim passou a me odiar.

Seguimos nossas vidas, quase alheios um ao outro. Eu azucrinava Potter e ele me irritava. Foi assim durante o ano que se seguiu. Até ela dar uma demonstração de sua força, arremessando a mão fechada contra meu nariz. Foi a primeira vez que ela realmente conseguiu me perturbar. Naqueles instantes em que ela apontava a varinha para meu rosto me senti completamente vulnerável, como ninguém nunca me fizera sentir. Acho que foi a surpresa. A surpresa de ver o quão forte ela é. Era estranho. Sempre Hermione ficava atrás de Potter e do Weasley nas brigas. Defendia-os, mas sempre procurando afastá-los da detenção que seus atos podiam certamente lhe renderem. No momento em que senti as gotas de sangue escorrerem pelas minhas narinas, percebi que o que mais queria era vingança. Mexer com ela como ela começou a mexer comigo. E não seria através de xingos que eu conseguiria isso. Queria afetá-la, machucá-la. E consegui minha chance um ano depois.

O Torneio Tribruxo trouxe consigo varias coisas. E uma delas foi o Baile.

"_Então a traça livros conseguiu laçar Vitor Krum. Interessante." _Foi o que pensei, na hora em que ela entrou na pista de dança, perdendo em beleza, apenas para a campeã de Beauxbatons.

_- Draco! Porque está olhando tanto para a sangue ruim?_ Perguntou Pansy irritada para mim.

_- Não te interessa Pansy. _Respondi frio.

_- Não pensei que fosse descer tanto de nível Draco Malfoy. Por mais que ela esteja bonita hoje... _Comentou ela com uma vozinha de desprezo.

_- Eu desci ao seu nível Pansy. Você devia me agradecer por te levar ao baile. _

Ela me olhou indignada e saiu batendo o pé. Ótimo para mim. O casalzinho que eu estava observando sumiu pouco depois da quinta dança. Eu me dirigi para os jardins, onde a festa continuava para os muitos adolescentes que não conseguiam conter seus hormônios... Assim como eu. Existiram varias antes de Hermione, e muitas tinham chegado a passar a noite em minha cama. Mas não entremos em detalhes. Para minha surpresa a grifinoria estava sozinha. Magnificamente sozinha naquele vestido turquesa. Caminhava tranqüila por entre as flores que cercavam o castelo. Provavelmente o búlgaro tinha ido apanhar umas bebidas. Era o que eu estava esperando.

_- Então Granger, o que você e o Krum faziam aqui? Contemplavam as estrelas? Eu acho que não. _Falei tudo aquilo maliciosamente. Saboreando o efeito que causei nela. Mione parou o passeio na hora e virou-se para me encarar.

_- Não te interessa Malfoy... E alias, por que não vai estragar a noite de outra pessoa? _Ela estava contendo uma raiva imensa e eu não pude deixar de notar isso. Aproximei-me dela.

_- Eu estou estragando a sua noite? Então só de me ver você já fica com raiva? Eu merecia uma medalha. _Estava cada vez mais próximo.

_- Merecia sim. A medalha de maior idiota, nojento, e desonesto que já existiu. _O seu rosto começara a ficar vermelho. Agora eu estava parado a menos de um metro dela. Ela se virou para entrar no castelo mas eu puxei a mão dela com um sorriso divertido.

_-_ _Obrigado. _Respondi sarcasticamente. Ela me olhou com profundo nojo. E, reunindo toda a dignidade que conseguiu juntar, pediu, quase educadamente:

_- Me solta Malfoy. _

_- Não. _Respondi simplesmente. Eu sabia o que queria. Aquela seria uma vingança perfeita para o soco que eu não conseguia esquecer.

_- Me solta. _Hermione repetiu mais uma vez, aumentado o volume de sua voz. Ela estava realmente bonita, mesmo estando bem nervosa. Estava realmente satisfeito de saber que o motivo para a expressão irritada no rosto da Granger era eu.

_- Não. _Tornei a repetir. – _O que vai fazer Granger?_ Eu já esperava o que aconteceria e isso me deu uma grande vantagem. Ela ergue o braço livre, que ia me atingir no rosto se eu não o tivesse parado no meio do caminhou. Apertei o pulso dela, imobilizando-a. E a beijei. Simples assim. Minha língua penetrou a boca dela obscenamente, enquanto a dona daquela boca, tomada pela surpresa não conseguiu reagir. Empurrei-a para uma parede próxima e soltei um dos braços dela, levando minha mão livre a sua cintura. Ao sentir a liberdade, Mione me empurrou com muita força. E dando um tapa na minha cara, agora não protegida se livrou do malvado Malfoy. Soltei-a na hora, com uma aguda dor na bochecha. A cdf estava vermelha e arfava com o rosto baixo. Levantou-o rapidamente e me lançando um olhar assustador declarou:

_- Nunca... Nunca mais ouse me tocar, Malfoy! _

Tinha conseguido. Conseguira atingir meu objetivo de afetá-la. Mas o gosto doce na minha boca, minha bochecha ardendo e a expressão de ódio no rosto dela só me deixaram com vontade de ter mais. Uma brincadeira boa não deve ser interrompida. Mas o que eu não sabia é que aquilo ia se transformar em algo muito maior...

Continua...

N/A: Finalmente terminei o capitulo um! Amei escrever esse capitulo e espero começar o próximo em breve, por enquanto ainda estou apaixonada por bleach e preciso botar umas idéias no papel, por isso pode demorar um pouco. Mas não vou abandonar essa fic, prometo.

Kissus,

Botan Minamino 14/08/2006


End file.
